


Дом, который построил...

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн!АУ, Арчи с Горацио снимают квартиру на двоих, Буш живет напротив и решительно не знает, о чем разговаривать со своим очаровательным молодым соседом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. лестничная клетка

У Буша в квартире так накурено, что он уже не чувствует: затягивается он очередной сигаретой или просто вдыхает сизоватый воздух тесной квартирки. Все-таки не дело это - трое суток почти не вылезать из компьютера (сначала непосредственно из взбунтовавшегося железа, а потом уже по работе) и питаться адским миксом из кофе, сигарет и сахара из пакетиков, который ему было обычно лень растворять в остывшем кипятке, и который он поэтому ест просто так. Но такая раздолбанная, как сельские дороги, жизнь затягивает как трясина, как жадная морская пучина в шторм - с каждой секундой все меньше надежды выбраться. Сначала не помытая чашка, потом - сигареты, затушенные о стенку кружки, потом - краткий тревожный сон прямо сидя за столом. А потом уже остается только лечь на грязный пол и умереть от интоксикации и бешено растущей вокруг энтропии. И от легкого флера безысходности.  
Уильям буквально силой заставляет себя подняться - господь, как же ноет затекшая спина и несчастный позвонок программиста - потянуться и вымыть чашку, в которой уже пытается зародиться новая жизнь. Потом - с помощью отвертки открыть заклинивающее окно, распахнуть входную дверь в его утлую каморку, чтобы сквозняк вымел своим морозным языком серую муть из полутора комнат, и выйти по-человечески покурить на лестничную площадку.  
Все, он покончил с этим чертовым авралом и уже через сутки, после пятнадцати часов сна и стиральной машинки снова будет выглядеть вполне себе неплохо, а сейчас и так сойдет, решает он.  
Он философски разглядывает свои изрядно потрепанные жизнью и собакой сестры тапки и решает, что лестничная клетка - место как раз надлежащего уровня для его восхитительного наряда затворника. Он прекрасно будет смотреться на фоне выбитой плитки в тоскливую шашечку, и вполне в стиле банки с окурками, несущей свой дозор под перилами.  
Буш выбредает на лестничную клетку, прикуривая от истерично брызгающей искрами зажигалки, и вдруг замирает: на лестнице сидит, чуть ссутулясь, его юношески нелепый сосед, на котором даже вечно старательно выглаженные брюки со стрелками смотрятся хуже, чем домашние драные джинсы Буша на нем самом. Как будто тот одевается с дикого похмелья в чужой квартире, опаздывая на работу. Хотя, он готов поспорить, что Горацио не пьет, не таскается по впискам и уж точно не позволяет себе опаздывать - по лицу видно, что он очень правильный. Ничего, его разбитной сосед, очаровательно улыбающийся всему живому, должен компенсировать слишком упорядоченное созидательное начало своего друга.  
\- Доброе утро, - бормочет Уильям и прислоняется к стене.  
\- Вечер, - машинально, не поднимая головы от каких-то своих бумажек, поправляет его Хорнблауэр.  
\- Черт, - Буш закашливается, прикурив сигарету со стороны фильтра и старается незаметно пригладить волосы пятерней. - Сколько же сейчас времени? - социальные контакты с живыми людьми, определенно, не конек Буша, но ради Горацио он честно пытается.  
\- В районе восьми, - рассеянно отвечает тот и запускает свои чертовы пальцы в свои чертовы пасторальные кудряшки, которые носит собранными в хвост, когда бы Уильям его ни встретил. Один раз он даже пришел попросить соли в час ночи - проверить. Он в тот раз узнал, что нет, не распускает даже на ночь, а еще - что тот спит в майке и в боксерах с меленьким рисунком из якорей. И что тот верит, что человеку в час ночи действительно может понадобиться соль.  
Буш не знает, какой из последних двух фактов умилил его больше.  
\- Почему ты сидишь здесь? - наконец, спустя три затяжки и локальную бесконечность разглядывания спины, левого уха и скулы Горацио, интересуется он. - Злая мачеха выгнала за порог? - иногда Бушу кажется, что он шутит, как аутист. Иногда ему кажется, что ему вовсе не кажется.  
Но Хорнблауэр - храните боги его чистое сердце - поднимает голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх и вскользь улыбается, так что Уильяму хочется признать, что двухпалубник "Буш" ранен и вот-вот опять пойдет ко дну. Хотя куда уж глубже падать - он и так уже умудрился избрать себе в качестве грязного секрета нездоровую тягу к неприступно добродетельному соседу. Ладно бы еще пополнил толпу фанатов приятеля Горацио, тогда бы никаких проблем - с легкомыслием и ветреностью Кеннеди ему вполне себе могло бы что-нибудь перепасть. Но тут. Тут. Буш критично осматривает себя - растянутый синий свитер, синий, как штормовое море, раздолбанные шлепанцы (по квартире не стоит ходить босиком - где-то там на полу покоится еще до конца не отмытое варенье) и драные, как паруса корабля-призрака, штаны. Блеск. Только так суровые сисадмины и программисты ходят совращать прилежных студентов.  
Хорнблауэр глядит на него своими непроглядно-темными глазами, облизывает губы и неохотно отвечает:  
\- Разбираю задачи по теории игр.   
Буш мысленно кривится: все эти изощренные приложения математики всегда его страшно раздражали в студенческие времена. Кто вытащит последнюю спичку, каковы шансы Джона получить нужную ему карту (или это уже откуда-то из тервера?) - все это вызывало жгучее желание швырнуть тетрадь с пятого этажа и уйти щуриться на весеннее солнце рядом с фонтанами. Как он обычно и поступал.  
\- Столько усердия, - Буш понимает, что на комплимент не похоже, и с чистой совестью портит фразу: - на вещи, которые в жизни тебе не понадобятся.  
\- Еще как понадобятся, - в глубине его глаз загорается удивительный огонек, - я тут недавно систематизировал накопленный опыт игры в преферанс, - начинает тот увлеченно и даже убирает ручку от бумаги, - и сделал несколько небольших выводов. В некоторых вопросах многое прояснилось.  
\- Часто играешь в карты? - беседа разваливается, как карточный домик.  
Хорнблауэр пожимает угловатыми плечами:  
\- В некоторые. Преферанс, вист, бридж, ералаш и немного в покер.  
Боже, да о чем им разговаривать, паникует Буш, который максимум в нетрезвом состоянии соглашается сыграть в двадцать одно или в дурака на желания.  
Он окончательно понимает, что разговор не клеится.  
Горацио же вдруг невесело улыбается:  
\- Не знаю, как угомонить Арчи, - Буш прислушивается и даже сквозь тяжелую дверь слышит музыку, - а я так не могу, фоновый шум отвлекает.  
Буш не знает, что Горацио никогда не жалуется. Что тот всегда старается выглядеть независимо и уверенно. Что такое удивительное доверие к полузнакомому человеку, с которым они изредка пересекаются на площадке, это просто нонсенс, и тот же Арчи бы удивился, узнай он об этом. А потом бы ехидно улыбнулся и предложил бы брать кольца и мчаться в Голландию.  
Но Буш, к сожалению, об этом не знает, а сигарета его прогорела уже до фильтра и начинает жечь ему пальцы.  
И тут за его спиной раздается отчетливый лязг, они оба синхронно оборачиваются и глядят на захлопнувшуюся сквозняком дверь. Буш - покорно, Горацио - обеспокоенно. Впрочем, на его непроницаемом лице чертовски сложно что-либо прочесть.  
Уильям коротко, но очень грязно ругается - Горацио мысленно морщится - и в сердцах тушит изжеванный бычок прямо о перила. Все равно он, с трехдневной щетиной и синяками под глазами, не похож на чертового принца на белом коне, так что чего уж там, какое там не выходить из образа.  
\- Могу я от вас позвонить, чтобы мне вскрыли дверь? - в неловкой тишине спрашивает он, спустя пару томительных секунд, в течение которых он рассеянно охлопывает себя по карманам в поисках телефона. И старается не думать о том, что в это время эти ребята уже наверняка не работают и придется не спать еще одну ночь и бродить без денег по городу.  
\- Конечно, - поспешно кивает Хорнблауэр и поднимается со своего места на ступеньках. Отпирает дверь, гремя ключом, в то время как Буш пристально изучает его затылок и размышляет о том, какие же все же на ощупь эти волосы.  
Он чувствует себя неловко, пробираясь в святая святых, пользуясь добротой наивного Горацио. Конечно, у него есть уважительная причина, по которой он это делает, но все равно он идет скорее на разведку, чем звонить. И ему все же совестно за свою натуру.  
На самом деле он просто не видит тихую, прекрасно спрятанную довольную улыбку Горацио, ведущего намеченную жертву в свое логово.


	2. Все смешалось

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (для лучшего эффекта стоит посмотреть это видео: www.youtube.com/v/wiLtlxbJcOY )

Арчи понимает, что все очень плохо, когда Котар сам возвращает ему миксер. Всего через неделю после того как одолжил, и миксер даже вполне жив, разве что в одном из режимов прихрюкивает нечто вроде "не регрете рьян", и то только на самых драматичных моментах взбивания яиц. Впрочем, Арчи не заморачивается и просто начинает называть омлет омлетом "а ля котар".  
\- Кофе? - участливо предлагает Кеннеди, воссоединившись с миксером и по несчастному лицу Котара понимая, что у того что-то не так. Тот скорбно кивает и сиротливо пристраивается за кухонный стол, игриво косясь на стоящую в углу мультиварку.  
\- Non, - твердо пресекает Арчи его мысленные поползновения. - Я не готов варить Горацио кашки по утрам, а ты знаешь, он у нас верит в Санта-Клауса и здоровое питание. Итак, - он ставит перед ним на стол чашку растворимой бурды. Не похожей на кофе, но сладкой и горячей. - Что у вас случилось, мсье?  
Арчи нравится быть психологом почти всего дома. И двери их с Горацио полугостеприимной квартиры всегда открыты для людей, пока нервного Хорнблауэра нет дома.  
\- У меня появился сосед, - тоскливо вздыхает Котар.  
\- И ты больше не можешь курить на лестнице в бигудях из-за него?  
\- Merde, - поджимает губы Котар, - да что ты вечно со своими бигудями. Подумаешь, поэксперементировал один раз.  
Арчи помнит блистательный эксперимент, он после этого еще в Хэллоуин нарядался Котаром: бигуди, красный халат и пластиковая шпага. А потом стучался в двери соседей.  
\- Так в чем проблема?  
\- Если ты помнишь, я немного перестроил свою квартиру.  
Ах да. Квартиры на верхнем этаже были настолько неприглядны, что никто не хотел покупать вторую, и тогда майор в отставке, у которого денег куры не клевали, взял и снес разделяющую квартиры несущую стену и отгрохал себе шикарную анфиладу комнат. Не покупая второй квартиры.  
\- А что, неужели он не смотрел, в каком состоянии квартира?  
\- Видимо нет. И этот Эдрингтон предъявляет теперь мне свои чертовы права на свою половину, представляешь?  
\- Эдрингтон? - Арчи задумчиво барабанит пальцами по губам. - Я думаю, вам стоит попробовать ужиться вместе, - дипломатично говорит Арчи и мысленно потирает руки. - Давай я поговорю с ним и расскажу ему, что ты отличный парень и что тебя не стоит тащить в суд.

\- Ну, на самом деле он гей, - говорит Арчи Эдрингтону как только он наливает ему чаю и усаживает за стол. - Поэтому он слегка эксцентричный, но вполне себе ничего, когда не крутит Эдит Пиаф в полночь понедельника и не затапливает спальню Горацио, забыв выключить воду. И он, - Кеннеди многозначительно играет мимикой, - очень одинок.  
Арчи верит, что он крестная фея их дома, задача которой - следить, чтобы каждый из ее подопечных нашел свое гейское счастье. При этом ориентацию человека ему для этого рассматривать совершенно не обязательно. В конце концов, если толпы читательниц его твиттера уверены, что у него все получится, то он склонен полагать, что двадцать три тысячи гей-радаров не могу ошибаться.  
Эдрингтон слегка меняется в лице.  
\- Знаешь, - решает закрепить успех Арчи, - у вас отличная квартира, так что просто наладьте отношения. Подари ему кофемолку, друг мой, и дела пойдут в гору.  
Эдрингтон задумчиво глядит в свою чашку и что-то прикидывает.  
\- Главное, не шути на тему бигуди и его коллекции холодного оружия, - доверительно советует ему Кеннеди.

Буш, еще более недружелюбный спросонья, чем обычно, недовольно отпирает дверь. На нем мятая толстовка с далеками, на левой щеке отпечатался узор обивки его дивана.  
\- Уилли, - бодро начинает Кеннеди, сияя прямо с порога, - бородатый свет моих очей, у меня к тебе дело.  
\- Еще одно "Уилли" и я сломаю вам вай-фай, - рычит Буш и смахивает падающие на глаза кудри, - и буду называть тебя Арчибальдом до конца твоей недлинной беспокойной жизни.  
\- Ну хочешь, я могу сказать, что пришел за солью, - пожимает тот плечами. - А вообще Горацио послезавтра исполняется двадцать два, - сочтя угрозы достаточно серьезными, он переходит в контратаку.   
Если два идиота голодными волками косятся в сторону друг друга, то отчего бы им не помочь, думает Арчи.  
Буш же с тоской думает о том, что ему самому уже слегка за тридцать, и эта роза цветет определенно не для него.  
\- И ты хочешь?..  
\- Я хочу отпраздновать, - кивает Кеннеди, - он терпеть не может привлекать к себе внимание и не любит моих друзей.   
\- И? - интересуется Буш, все еще не слишком понимая, причем тут он.  
\- Хотел посидеть тихой домашней компанией.  
\- И?  
\- Господи, я пытаюсь тебе намекнуть, что тебе стоит придти.  
\- С каких это пор, - подозрительно начинает Буш, - я вхожу в круг "тихой домашней компании"?  
Арчи многозначительно улыбается.  
\- Давай я лучше выдам тебе гору бесценной секретной информации о Горацио, чтобы ты успел что-нибудь придумать с подарком. Зайдешь там ненароком, поздравишь, и он не сможет не предложить тебе посидеть у нас.  
\- Что-то ты темнишь, - щурится Буш, а сам лихорадочно думает, сумеет ли удержать в памяти то, что ему собираются выболтать.  
\- На самом деле, я пришел выпить твоего клевого кофе. За него я готов продать тебе Горри с потрохами, - безмятежно улыбается Арчи и проскальзывает мимо него в квартиру. Буш открывает рот, размышляет пару секунд, закрывает, и сквозь стиснутые зубы цедит позаимствованное у Котара "merde". Буш к языкам неспособен, но на одно слово его способностей вполне хватает.  
\- Кстати, - доносится откуда-то из глубины его квартиры, - он ненавидит, когда его называют "Горри", имей в виду.  
Буш бредет на кухню и обреченно снимает турку с плиты.  
\- Поставь, - сердито велит он, когда замечает, что Арчи вертит в своих беспокойных пальцах его кружку в форме Тардис. - И никогда больше не трогай, - сердито говорит он и мстительно наливает ему свой кофе в кружку со сколотой ручкой.  
\- Итак, - довольно щурит Арчи свои синющие глаза и нагло прихлебывает кофе, - за годы совместной жизни даже я узнал не так уж много. Он любит варенье, любое, кроме черносмородинового, которым траванулся в детстве. Еще он обожает свои чертовы корабли и картины с Нельсоном, да и всего Нельсона целиком (боже, как же он гордится, что он тоже Горацио, дурилка картонная), терпеть не может музыку, потому что ему ухо в детстве отдавила толпа медведей, - на этом месте Буш сокрушенно вздыхает и тихонько напевает: "пубубу бум, пубубу бум, паа баааааа аа аааа", и Арчи смеется прямо в кружку, узнавая тему из Доктора. Потом продолжает:  
\- Он любит учить языки, но у него чудовищное произношение и акцент как у шотландца с немецкими корнями, вздумавшего говорить по-французски, - Кеннеди совсем его не щадит. Впрочем, судя по взглядам Буша, которые тот бросает на Горацио, его не остановит ничто, даже если Арчи убедит его, например, что у Горацио деревянная нога. _Два нерешительных дебила_ , с материнской нежностью думает Арчи. - Еще он обожает свои заумные карточные игры и собирать модели кораблей. У него, знаешь ли, даже занавески в якорях. А еще, - он хитро улыбается, - у него на пояснице татуировка.   
Буш ощутимо напрягается, и Арчи уже мысленно ликует об этом в твиттере.   
\- Какая? - почти ровным тоном интересуется Уильям.  
\- Сам потом посмотришь, - обещает Кеннеди и с трудом уворачивается от запущенной в него прихватки.  
\- Все выболтал? - недовольно интересуется Буш: его бесит, что этот вертлявый ублюдок видит его слабости насквозь.  
\- Нет, оставил кое-что на сладкое, - тот ловит губами последние капли кофе из перевернутой кружки. - Еще Горацио не пьет.  
\- Почему? Нельзя? Или убежденный трезвенник?  
\- Оба раза в яблочко. Нельзя, потому что он моментально пьянеет, и после одной очень удачной попытки он зарекся пить что-то крепче сока.  
\- Очень удачной попытки? - Буш уже рисует себе в воображении пьяного теплого Горацио, беспомощностью которого могла воспользоваться какая-нибудь миленькая девица.  
\- Ну просто блестящей, - Арчи сдавленно ржет и достает из кармана телефон. Копается в нем, а потом протягивает Бушу, уже чуть ли не плача.  
\- Ю кааант гет э мэн виз э гааааан, - доносится хриплое из динамика, и Буш понимает, что непристойно ржет уже больше минуты и все не может остановиться. У него восхитительный вкус.  
\- Птиу птиу, - передразнивает Арчи, и оба утирают слезы.

Буш настойчиво трезвонит в дверь, и открывает ему сам Горацио, от растерянности не успевший скрыть своего удивления.  
\- Привет, - неловко здоровается он.  
Буш понимает, что такими темпами к получночи ему предложат войти в прихожую, поэтому сам идет в решительное наступление.  
\- Я зашел тебя поздравить, - безапелляционно заявляет Уильям и протягивает ему пакет.  
\- Откуда ты узнал? - напрягается Хорнблауэр как последний параноик.  
\- Я хакнул Пентагон, - ухмыляется Буш. - И теперь знаю про тебя все.  
\- Трепло ты, Арчи, - укоризненно кричит Хорнблауэр в глубину квартиры. - Я, вообще-то, не праздную, но давай хоть чаем напою, - виновато предлагает он Бушу и чуть сторонится, пропуская Уильяма в квартиру, но тому все равно приходится протискиваться мимо него. В этот момент они оба увлеченно разглядывают потолок.  
Буш разувается, а Горацио разворачивает в это время врученный ему сверток с детским любопытством.  
\- Боже, - бормочет он и разглядывает постельное белье с британскими парусниками. - С ума сойти, но Арчи еще поплатится за свой длинный язык.   
А потом он находит наволочку с портретом Нельсона и коллапсирует прямо в прихожей.  
\- Спасибо, спасибо огромное, мистер Буш, - он пожимает ему руку и так сердечно трясет, будто это корабельная помпа.  
\- Просто Уильям, - возражает тот и не спешит вырвать руку, наоборот, накрывает чужую ладонь своей, возвращая пожатие. - Поздравляю, - он пытается улыбнуться самой теплой своей улыбкой.  
Арчи незаметно фотографирует их из коридора и бросает в твиттер с подписью "брачные игры социопатов".  
Буш доволен реакцией Хорнблауэра. В конце концов, при выборе он руководствовался той логикой, что уж если Горацио и будет спать с мужиком, то пусть уж лучше спит с давно и определенно мертвым.  
Горацио же успокаивается и наконец указывает в сторону кухни, когда раздается звонок в дверь, и на пороге появляется Эдрингтон, внезапный, как приступы песнопений Котара, и безукоризненно вежливый, как истинный джентльмен. В руках у него тоже сверток.  
\- Мы с мсье Котаром решили, что будет невежливо, если мы не поздравим вас от нашего этажа, - он протягивает растерянному Горацио подарок.  
\- Арчи, - тихо спрашивает Хорнблауэр, пытаясь сдержать свой гнев и зная, что тот уже наверняка вырос за его плечом. - Ты решил известить весь дом?  
Но Арчи, который действительно выглядывает из-за плеча Горацио, лишь цокает языком и поспешно фотографирует опешившего Эрингтона, не обращая внимания на раздосадованного друга.  
\- Милый халат, - говорит он, выразительно глядя на вышитую на кармане красного халата букву "К". - Наверное, французский.  
Эдрингтон сохраняет истинно английскую невозмутимость, пожимает плечами и откланивается.  
Арчи ликует и отправляет Буша с именинником на кухню, а сам бежит постить фото-пруф в твиттер.  
"Omg, guys, it worked!"

После мучительных минут тишины разговор худо-бедно завязывается, а потом оба уже не могут остановиться: наговориться и насмотреться друг на друга кажется им невозможным. Корабли, история, Наполеон, Нельсон, сериалы, компьютеры, книги, любимые фильмы, байки об учебе - все смешивается в хаотичную мозаику разговора, причудливо переплетается, и Горацио вскоре перестает бояться улыбаться, а Уильям не скрываясь разглядывает его чертовы пальцы, которыми тот жестикулирует. Арчи заглядывает к ним, но чувствует себя абсолютно лишним, чем остается совершенно доволен.  
\- Что у тебя на толстовке? - вдруг спрашивает Горацио и слегка отводит взгляд, улыбается в стол той улыбкой, за которую Буш готов убивать людей. - Давно все хочу спросить.  
\- Далек.  
\- Далек?  
\- Это очень долгая история, - улыбается Буш. Сцепляет пальцы в замок и начинает рассказывать.

Глубоко за полночь в квартире Арчи и Горацио царит идиллия: два часа назад, охрипнув от разговоров, Уильям метнулся к себе в квартиру за флэшкой, усадил Горацио на диван и включил ему пятый сезон нью-скула.   
\- Смотри, - сказал Буш и сунул ему в руки свою бесценную кружку цвета Тардис.  
Горацио честно смотрел, улыбался и один раз даже неосознанно вцепился в Буша, но постепенно сон все же сморил его, и его голова, постепенно тяжелевшая и клонившаяся все ниже, опустилась на плечо оцепеневшего Уильяма. Тот выждал пару секунд, а затем осторожно переложил его: опустил его голову себе на колени и тихонько коснулся пальцами его спутанных волос.   
Где-то на фоне успокаивающе играет главная тема из Доктора, и Буш осторожно, низко склонившись над Хорнблауэром, целует его в висок, а потом мягко прижимается к его волосам губами и так и остается, неудобно согнувшись. Как будто они и правда могут так сидеть, а он не просто пользуется беспомощностью Горацио.  
 _Ай-ай-ай_ , думает Буш. _Ай-ай-ай_ , и чуть крепче прижимает Хорнблауэра к себе.  
Горацио на самом деле не спит и чувствует, как его сердце бешеной птицей колотится в горле, так что он с трудом пытается не подскочить, ощущая осторожные прикосновения, не выдать себя, не спугнуть чудо. Он чувствует себя оглушительно счастливым и вдруг понимает, что День Рождения - и правда неплохой праздник, если он полон сюрпризов.  
Он успокоенно вздыхает и незаметно устраивается поудобнее, стараясь не потревожить Буша. Все у них будет хорошо, Горацио в этом уверен, как уверен и в том, что они еще месяца три промучаются в поисках поводов для совместного времяпрепровождения. Но это мелочи.  
На дворе глубокая ночь, Горацио отчаянно притворяется спящим и чувствует себя непристойно счастливым, Буш в своей неудобной позе уже видит первый сон, а Арчи тихонько отправляет фотографию в твиттер: "finally done, boys n girls!", и твиттер горит в ночи.  
Буш и Хорнблауэр не знают, но за них радуются двадцать три тысячи человек.


	3. одеяло и фондю

Буш валяется в кровати и лениво листает твиттер Арчи, со скукой проматывая его бесконечные шутки типичного твиттер-селебрити и удивительно тщательно вылавливая малейшие крупицы информации о Горацио. Он страшно доволен, что подсмотрел в беспечно оставленном на столе смартфоне Кеннеди его ник и теперь имеет косвенный доступ к информации о жизни Хорнблауэра.   
И его медиатека теперь забита кучей новообретенных фотографий.  
Фотография, где они с ним спят на диване под Доктора.  
Фотография, где Горацио спит в боксерах с якорями, откинув одеяло.  
Горацио, разрисованный коварным Арчи во сне.  
Горацио, жадно жующий чизбургер, пока никто не видит, как он придерживается своего здорового питания.  
Горацио, умилительно спящий утром в метро на плече какого-то бугая.  
Горацио в патетичной позе и с зубной щеткой во рту.  
Горацио, задумчиво поедающий банан. Мать его, ну и лицо у него при этом. И эти чертовы скулы, которыми можно резать сексуальное напряжение, и раскрытый рот, и...  
\- Вашу мать, - говорит Буш, когда его утреннюю вуайеристическую субботнюю идиллию нарушает звонок в дверь. Он встает и идет открывать дверь, зло шлепая босыми пятками по полу и агрессивно бурча. Восхитительные Горацио и банан остаются вместе с телефоном лежать на его койке.  
\- Кого там еще... - сварливо начинает Буш, слабо приоткрывая дверь, и поспешно затыкается. На пороге, виновато отводя глаза, стоит сам Хорнблауэр, еще встрепанный со сна, неряшливо одетый, но настолько уютный, что хочется его немедленно завернуть его одеяло и положить себе под бок.  
\- У тебя щека белая, - Буш чувствует себя восхитительным мастером флирта, произнося эти слова. Нормальный человек бы открыл дверь шире, улыбнулся, заботливо расспросил, что привело, и предложил бы позавтракать. А Уильям натянуто улыбается через узкую щелку и старается не открывать дверь шире, чтобы не был виден срач в его квартирке и чтобы не спалить свой стояк, вполне заметный при его низкой степени одетости.  
\- И даже спина, - поджав губы, сокрушенно кивает Горацио.  
\- Что-то случилось? - Буш пытается спасти ситуацию.   
\- Случился Котар, - тот машет ладонью куда-то вверх, и Буш понимающе хмыкает. Потом дерзко приоткрывает дверь чуть шире и выглядывает на площадку перед квартирой. Откуда-то сверху опять доносятся приглушенные томные завывания Эдит Пиаф.  
\- Мсье Котар купаться изволят, - язвительно определяет Буш по музыкальному сопровождению.  
\- Так у тебя нет лишнего одеяла? А то я проснулся в жидком океане штукатурки, и к вечеру я никак не успею реанимировать свое, - стеснительно интересуется он, явно недовольный тем, что приходится просить о помощи. Из твиттера Кеннеди Уильям знает, что тот терпеть не может нуждаться в ком-то или в чьей-то помощи. - Представляешь, - в порыве удивительного доверия добавляет тот, - он еще и фондюшницу у нас вчера одолжил.  
Буш сочувственно кивает и лихорадочно соображает, есть ли у него запасное одеяло или придется отдавать свое. Впрочем, даже если придется отдать свое, то потом он сможет спать под одеялом, в которое заворачивался Горацио.  
Буш отчетливо чувствует, что если позволит таким ванильным мыслям разводиться в своей голове, то скоро придется заводить инстаграмм и кидать туда фотографии своего борща и раздолбанных высоких сапог.   
\- Симпатичные тарелки, - вдруг говорит Горацио и явно старается не улыбаться.  
\- Какие тарелки? - растерянно интересуется Буш прежде, чем успевает проследить направление взгляда любопытных темных глаз, а потом стремительно прячется в квартиру, как рак-отшельник в свой домик. Он забыл, что сегодня на нем ядерно-красные семейники в зеленых летающих тарелочках.  
\- Я тебе, если можно, через полчаса занесу одеяло, - говорит он и поспешно захлопывает дверь. И убеждает себя, что радостное похрюкивание по ту сторону двери ему просто мерещится. Просто мерещится.  
Горацио сдержанный мальчик, он же не будет смеяться над такой ерундой, правда?  
Да и симпатичные, кстати, тарелки, обижается за любимые трусы Буш.

Котар, конечно, славный парень, верит Буш, но иногда все же переступает некоторые границы. Или если не он сам, то его вода - границу его ванной, а его пластинки - допустимую границу децибел.   
А еще он прекрасно понимает, что сам Горацио никогда не пойдет разбираться, наезжать и качать права, а будет терпеливо ждать очередного великого потопа и строить ковчег из одеял. В том числе и из его одеяла.  
Поэтому Буш решает, что это отличный шанс для него побыть рыцарем, защищающим честь и сухость своего избранника. То есть, конечно, Горацио даже штукатуркой на щеках не испортишь, но все же не дело это.  
Буш натягивает штаны, чтобы не сверкать тарелками по всему дому, и поднимается на верхний этаж. Звонок у Котара очень мелодичный и подозрительно похож на французский шансон.  
Но открывает ему Эдрингтон. Обычно безукоризненно одетый, перед ним он предстает в сбитой рубашке, застегнутой не на ту пуговицу, и с встрепанной прической. По его лицу блуждает таинственная улыбка, и Буш вдруг замечает пятно шоколада у него на шее и подозрительные темные пятна на рубахе.  
Уильям гипнотизирует взглядом каплю и откашливается:  
\- Я по поводу ванной мсье Котара, - он пристально глядит, как шоколадная капля медленно стекает под рубашку по бледной коже.  
\- Да, он очень расстроен произошедшим, - дипломатично сообщает Эдрингтон. - И обещает впредь не засыпать со включенным краном.  
Из глубины квартиры доносится нетерпеливое:  
\- Пошли пришедших к черту! - Буш узнает французский прононс, - Шоколад сейчас засохнет и мне придется сгрызать его с тебя зубами.  
Буш и Эдрингтон натянуто улыбаются друг другу, как истинные джентльмены.  
\- В другой раз, - понимающе синхронно кивают они, и дверь в двойную квартиру захлопывается.  
Уильям запоздало вспоминает, что вчера эти двое одолжили у Хорнблауэра фондюшницу.  
Креативные ребята, думает Буш. Но старается не задумываться о том, зачем им нужен был его миксер.

Уильям заходит в квартиру напротив занести одеяло, и Горацио, к его удивлению, не просто с благодарностью принимает его, но и затаскивает Буша в квартиру, предлагая чаю, кофе или просто отменного ничего, как тот сам захочет.  
Буш что-то бормочет о том, что не стоит, что это все пустяки, но когда Горацио говорит "я хотел тебе кое-что показать", то Буш не может справиться с искушением, стремительно скидывает ботинки и идет за ним.  
И удивленно глядит, как тот ставит на расчищенный стол старенький синтезатор.  
\- Ты играешь? - удивленно спрашивает Уильям, вспоминая слова о том, что у Горацио проблемы со слухом и что тот терпеть не может музыку.  
Хорнблауэр пожимает плечами:  
\- Мои родители с подачи моего дядюшки искренне верили, что мне уготовано блестящее будущее, если только я буду усердно заниматься. И только когда я прошел весь ад музыкальной школы, к которой у меня действительно мало таланта, родители сдались. Но играть я научился, впрочем, без всякого удовольствия. И чисто механически, - Буш внутренне морщится от количества самоуничижения, приходящегося на каждую фразу.  
\- И ты решил мне что-то сыграть?  
\- Я подумал, что тебе это может понравиться, - улыбается Горацио своей чертовой улыбкой святой простоты и скромности, и Буш сцепляет руки за спиной, от греха, чтобы ничего случаем не натворить.  
Горацио ставит перед собой на раздолбанный пюпитр распечатанные листы, задумчиво шевелит пальцами, а потом Бушу кажется, что кто-то что-то перепутал там, наверху, и выдал ему чужую дозу радости и счастья. Горацио играет ему "I am the Doctor", и в нем просыпается острое желание чмокнуть его за это в кудрявую макушку. Да даже не за саму тему Доктора, а за все в совокупности: за то, что Горацио делает ради него то, что ему не слишком нравится; за то, что он не поленился разыскать ноты; за то, что он таков, какой он есть.  
А еще он смотрит на подвижные пальцы Хорнблауэра, стремительно бегающие по клавишам, длинные, тонкие чертовы пальцы, на его руки целиком, и понимает, что все очень, очень, очень плохо.  
А Горацио, хоть и ощущает, что растерял существенную часть умений, зато впервые чувствует, что ему нравится то, что он делает. Ему нравится играть для Буша. Ему нравится, когда его слушают, когда его так слушают, нравится играть не потому что он должен, а потому что он может.  
Горацио доигрывает и смотрит на своего единственного слушателя.  
Уильям смотрит на Горацио и думает о том, как бы трахнул его прямо здесь.  
Горацио смотрит на Уильяма и ждет, когда же тот перейдет к решительным действиям.  
Неловкую тишину нарушает возвращение Арчи.  
\- Горацио, у меня для тебя сюрприз! - доносится из прихожей.  
Буш и Хорнблауэр напряженно переглядываются.

Уильям чувствует себя чертовски неловко при этом семейном воссоединении: Арчи возвращается не один, но в компании мистера Пэлью, дяди Горацио, который решил погостить у любимого племянника.  
Мистер Пэлью Бушу понравился, но Горацио пресек все его попытки сбежать, и он был вынужден остаться.  
\- Это Уильям, - представил его Хорнблауэр, и Буш покорно пожал протянутую ему энергичную руку Пелью. - Мой... Наш сосед из квартиры напротив, - немного замялся тот, и Буш вдруг почувствовал легкую обиду. Просто сосед, ну здорово.  
Эдварда сразу усадили за стол, налили кофе, и тот принялся расспрашивать обоих о жизни - оказалось, Арчи он тоже знает давно, как единственного друга Горацио. Арчи охотно трепался и выдавал множество сведений как о себе, так и о друге, причем то и дело насмешливо поглядывая на Буша и наблюдая за тем, как тот жадно слушает.  
Но идиллия была прервана: в соседней комнате неутомимый ноутбук Кеннеди негромко булькнул, и тот поспешил проверить, что же там происходит в его ненаглядном твиттере.  
\- Он все еще носится со своим компьютером? - интересуется Пэлью. Буш вежливо улыбается, считая, что ему не стоит лезть в воспитательный процесс, Горацио же пожимает плечами, чем сдает друга с потрохами.  
\- Лучше бы он нашел себе хорошую девушку, - бурчит Пэлью неодобрительно, и Горацио с Уильямом переглядываются в приступе общего озарения. И Буш недобро улыбается, когда они едва заметно кивают друг другу: грядет время мести за бесконечные выходки Кеннеди, и им только что подали блестящую идею.  
\- Кстати, - оживляется заботливый дядюшка. - У тебя, конечно же, по-прежнему тоже ее нет?  
Горацио едва заметно напрягается, но багровые пятна на скулах выдают его.  
\- Ну уж у вас, то, Уильям, наверняка есть жена?  
Тот только разводит руками:  
\- Не складывается все как-то.  
Пэлью глядит на обоих и неодобрительно хмыкает.  
Буш с тоской думает, что с Горацио у него никогда и не сложится.  
Горацио с тоской думает, что Буш слишком нерешителен.  
Арчи в соседней комнате счастливо ржет над чем-то в твиттере.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Котар возвращается домой, Эдрингтон чистит картошку.  
С кухни ему прекрасно слышно, как тот деловито шуршит пакетами, спотыкается об обувь, роняет с вешалки свой радужный зонт и тихонько мурлычет себе что-то под нос, постепенно наращивая громкость. На "ле жуг' де глуаг' этаг'иве" Эдрингтон узнает Марсельезу и чувствует, как холодок проскальзывает змеей по коже у него между лопаток от этих носовых и гортанных звуков, поэтому сосредотачивается на картошке. По крайней мере, честно пытается.   
Пытается.  
Но Андре заглядывает на кухню, с любопытством разглядывает расчищенный обеденный стол, на который тот выгреб из холодильника почти все немногочисленные оставшиеся продукты и из которых тот пытается соорудить им съедобный ужин, качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.  
\- На тебе мой халат, - обвинительным тоном вместо приветствия сообщает он, наконец, на что Эдрингтон, сама невозмутимость, равнодушно пожимает плечами и опускает в кастрюлю еще одну очищенную картофелину. Потом все же находит аргумент в свою пользу:  
\- Ты сам вечно ходишь в моих тапках, - он указывает ножом с прилипшей к лезвию шкуркой на ноги Андре, и тот задумчиво шевелит пальцами. В чужих красно-белых тапочках.  
\- У тебя их все равно две пары, - пожимает он плечами чуть спустя. - А халат у меня один.  
\- Зато он подходит к моим тапочкам.  
Эдрингтон прекрасно знает, что тот может бесконечно возмущаться по этому поводу, но никогда всерьез не возражает. Другой вопрос, что он не знает многого другого: того, что в детстве Андре вечно подписывал свои вещи. Того, что у того каждый раз екает сердце, когда он видит его в своем халате с вышитой на кармане буквой "К", как будто Эдрингтон теперь тоже подписан, заклеймлен и присвоен.  
Котар подходит к столу и критично разглядывает следы его деятельности.  
\- Да, я тоже умею готовить, - цедит Эдрингтон сквозь зубы, потому что понимает, что на фоне Андре ни хрена он на самом деле не умеет. Три недели назад он бы никогда не поверил, что такие "заносчивые педрилы", как он мысленно окрестил своего соседа при первой встрече, не просто умеют готовить, но еще и любят это делать. И что выходит у них потрясающе. Но теперь он готов признать это во всеуслышанье, если, конечно, самому Котару потом об этом никто ничего не скажет. И еще теперь он ужасно любит смотреть, как Котар творит кухонную магию - у него это смотрится именно что волшебством.  
Но в этот раз Эдрингтон решил хоть что-то сделать сам, хоть и чувствует себя теперь чертовски неловко, когда тот внимательно наблюдает за ним, склонив свою кудрявую голову, за движениями его рук, за тем, как он орудует ножом и за тем, что и как он вообще делает. Так неловко он себя не чувствовал, наверное, даже когда тот на второй день их вынужденного сожительства, выйдя утром на кухню в своем красном халате, критично оглядел его и прямо сказал что-то вроде "давайте трахаться и быть хорошими соседями".  
Впрочем скоро Андре роняет что-то со стола, лезет за этим чем-то под стол, и Эдрингтон вдруг чувствует, как тот берется за полы его - своего? - халата и развязывает на нем пояс.  
\- Решил вернуть свою драгоценную собственность? - язвительно интересуется он, стараясь не отвлекаться на выходки этого шального идиота.  
\- Non, - фыркает тот, - pas mal, - он переходит на свой вкрадчивый хрипловатый тон, на свой чертов французский, от звуков которого Эдрингтону хочется плюнуть на все и трахнуть его у ближайшей стены. А потом тот проскальзывает рукой под халат и стягивает с него трусы, что-то бормочет на своем блядском языке, картавя, и Эдрингтон случайно теряет контроль над ножом, и лезвие соскальзывает, обдирая немного кожи с его большого пальца.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - он старается придать голосу твердости, но Андре, скрытый от него столешницей, гладит своими теплыми пальцами его член, и контролировать ситуацию выходит как-то не очень.  
\- Мне просто очень нравится смотреть, как люди готовят, - отвечает тот приглушенно, дует на головку его члена, а затем, после мучительной паузы, касается ее губами. И делает все чертовски медленно, так неспешно ведет губами вдоль члена, скользя языком по наливающимся кровью венам, как будто у него есть целая вечность впереди. Эдрингтон вцепляется в нож, потому что иначе его руки потребуют вытащить Андре из-под стола и собрать его удивительно рано начинающие седеть кудри в кулак и перевести ситуацию в горизонтальную плоскость.  
\- Настолько нравится? - он чертовски рад, что Котар не видит его лица.  
\- Бывает, что и настолько, - отрывается тот от своего занятия и радостно объясняет, - я и ресторан-то открыл из-за своей любви к кулинарии, - продолжает он, и Эдрингтон устало думает о том, как много эти чертовы французы болтают, даже в таких ситуациях. В любых ситуациях.  
\- Мне уже страшно представить, - он запинается на середине фразы, когда Котар царапает ногтями внутреннюю часть его бедра, а потом вдруг глубоко загоняет его член в свой чертов рот, издавая удивительное количество блядских влажных звуков. Котар всегда все делает не просто умело, но и с феерическими спецэффектами, так что удвольствие Эдрингтон получает не только непосредственно от его тела, но и от зрелища, и звукового сопровождения. Чего стоил только один тот раз с расплавленным шоколадом. - Что же бывает, когда ты заявляешься к своим поварам на кухню?  
Котар фыркает в перерыве между двумя багровыми засосами, которые он ставит ему на бедрах и нижней части живота:  
\- Это что, пятиминутка ревности? - в его голосе слышится какое-то натужное веселье. - Ты же помнишь, что у нас чисто дружеский секс без обязательств? - Андре вдруг интересуется так серьезно, что у Эдрингтона тревожно сосет под ложечкой. Почему-то Котар слишком боится того, что их безудержное зажимание друг друга у любой горизонтальной и вертикальной поверхности, которое он сам и начал, может перейти во что-то большее. Да черта с два, понимает Эдрингтон, с его стороны уже давно перешло, потому что он ужасно боится, что когда-нибудь он ему просто надоест. Ведь если Котар с такой легкостью предложил эти странные отношения, он может их с такой же легкостью их и порвать, тем более, что сам Эдрингтон не может ему предложить многого: он никогда в этом не признавался, но весь его опыт ограничивался случайным минетом с его другом лет в семнадцать и унылой сексуальной жизнь с его зажатой женой, с которой он прожил два года в несчастливом браке. И поэтому Котар, ничего не стесняющийся, отдающийся каждый раз как в последний, буквально сходящий с ума, дарящий своими руками какую-то бешеную любовь и доверие, стал для него откровением. Секс перестал быть сакральным актом, для свершения которого должны были сойтись звезды и отсутствие головной боли у его нареченной: Котар мог прижать его к стене прямо по дороге в ванну. Он никогда ни о чем не спрашивал, но мягко направлял его, учил ничего не бояться и любить, в первую очередь, самого себя.  
Эдрингтон понимает, что так и не заметил того момента, когда бешеная, странная и тревожащая его жизнь превратилась во что-то восхитительное и полное свободы. Полное Котара, его чертова халата, французких стонов и бесподобной еды. Господи благослави этот странный переезд в новую квартиру.  
\- Не говори с набитым ртом, - бурчит он, стараясь не принимать близко к сердцу эту странную резкость, и с удовольствием чувствует, как тот слушается: горячие губы Андре проходятся по всей длине его члена, а потом тот заглатывает так глубоко, как может, и ритмично скользит вперед-назад, то и дело сжимая губы тугим кольцом и помогая себе пальцами, периодически непоседливо отвлекающимися, как и сам Котар, и принимающимися царапать его кожу.  
Эдрингтон старается позорно не выронить нож, и поэтому, отложив с трудом дочищенную картошку, берется за почти разморозившееся мясо и здоровенный нож для его разделывания. Но Котар особенно удачно ловит ритм, то и дело почти выпуская его напряженный член изо рта, то Эдрингтон сдается и втыкает нож прямо в разделочную доску, вгоняет со всей силы. А потом остается стоять, тяжело дыша и опираясь на нож.  
Котар приподнимается и прикусывает зубами кожу чуть ниже пупка, и он бессвязно протестует, за что зарабатывает порцию повышенного внимания: Андре поцелуями спускается все ниже, а потом садистски неспешно облизывает головку, и тот окончательно не выдерживает - делает шаг назад, тянет Котара за собой, заставляя выползти из-под столешницы, и хватает пальцами его отросшие волосы. Андре поднимает на него глаза, позволяя его напряженным рукам задавать темп, и просто смотрит снизу вверх, слегка улыбаясь, скотина, как будто не знает, что один этот взгляд доставляет удовольствия не меньше, чем его рот. Эдрингтону кажется, что сильнее человека хотеть уже невозможно, его всего, целиком, с его дурацкими привычками и длинным белесым шрамом на ребрах, но один этот кипящий взгляд темных глаз, и он понимает, насколько же ошибался.  
Еще пара судорожных толчков, и острый спазм пробегает по его телу вниз, ослепительный и мучительный, и пальцы рефлекторно сжимаются сильнее, запутываясь в черных с редкой проседью кудрях. Котар неторопливо поднимается, облизывая губы и продолжая глядеть на него, пристально и внимательно.  
Эдрингтон понимает, что это против чертовых правил, которые они зачем-то установили, что поцелуй в губы - это их главное табу, это что-то слишком личное, но он смотрит, как Андре облизывается, и едва заметно улыбается, и его переполняет такая расслабленная благодарность, что он даже готов схлопотать по роже за свою вольность: он делает шаг вплотную к нему и целует прямо в раскрытый влажный рот, мягко, совсем не так, как иногда они вдруг все же целуются в остром порыве страсти. Целует так, как они договорились, что никогда не будут, потому что это же просто секс по дружбе, верно? Но Котар ему отвечает, едва ощутимо, но все же - определенно, определенно отвечает.  
Эдрингтон первым берет себя в руки, отворачивается и ухмыляется:  
\- Знаешь, дальше твоя очередь готовить. А я посмотрю.


End file.
